Spirits
Spirits & Secrets is the fifth episode of the seventh season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Part 1 The episode opens with Korra engaged in a race with Rainbow Dash, Nova, Diana in Sideswipe and Tenzin's children. The eight carelessly make their way across the island, nearly running over Pema and Rohan. As they reach the finish line, Korra is in third place after Rainbow Dash and Sideswipe, and subsequently enters the Avatar State to give her airbending an extra power boost, and she pulls ahead of Rainbow Dash, coming second in the race after Sonic. Applejack calls on Korra for cheating in the race. Korra responds by giving her a raspberry. Tenzin overhears the conversation, and castigates Korra for abusing her power, stating that it is not a toy. Korra argues with Tenzin, believing she knows best when it comes to the Avatar State since she is the Avatar. Raphael and Zak back her up, stating that she's learned more traveling with Julian and the others than training with Tenzin. Bumi is quick to support them. Turning his attention towards Julian, Tenzin asks if its too late for him to reopen the dimensional portal he generated. However, Julian states that the portal he generated to get there caused destruction to a courtyard in the temple as well as drained him greatly. Tenzin refocuses on Korra, and tells the Avatar that she needs to learn more about airbending, and proposes a trip to visit all the air temples. Donatello and Gwen are all excited about seeing the cultural history of Aang. Tenzin's children also get excited, but Jinora and Ikki quickly get into a fight over what style of tattoos they are supposed to have. Tenzin quickly breaks up the fight and promises that they are going to have a good time on this trip. However, his more relaxed attitude prompts Bumi to start teasing him about being "vacation Tenzin", as the former commander cannot believe his younger brother can relax. Korra declares that they are all going to the Southern Water Tribe's Glacier Spirits Festival before going to the air temples, earning the joy of Julian, his friends and the airbending kids. On the ship, Beast Boy and Terra share a bunk with Mako, telling him constantly how excited he is. In a room containing Korra, Raph, April and Hiccup, Korra complains about how Tenzin doesn't seem to believe Raph's claims as to how far she's come. When Hiccup tries to explain his views, Raph and Korra storm out of the room. Frustrated, Hiccup asked April why its easier for the team to handle villains better than each other. As the ship arrives at the Southern Water Tribe, Julian and Alice introduce the rest of the team to Katara. Korra's parents are also at the docks, and introduce themselves to the team. Michelangelo is excited about the large crowd that is present to greet them, but Korra corrects him and says they are there for her uncle Unalaq and his children, the twins Desna and Eska. As the two parties move to meet each other, Unalaq seems disappointed that the Glacier Spirits Festival is not as it used to be, and describes the deep spiritual roots it once had. He asks Julian if he could come with him as his and Korra's spiritual guide and mentor. However, Tonraq and Tenzin interject, insisting that the Avatar is busy with airbending training. Julian notices tension between Korra's father and uncle, which appears to be rough and one of a mutual distrust. When hearing about the Dark Legion attacks on sailors, he and Korra become more interested in fighting mutants and monsters than learning more advanced airbending techniques, adding to her already apparent disinterest in the training. Later, during the Royal Feast, Unalaq expresses yet again his disappointment over the lack of spirituality at the Southern Water Tribe, saying he plans to change that in the future, much to Tonraq's displeasure. Meanwhile, Korra, Julian and Alice discover that it was not Aang's last wish to have her locked away in the Southern Water Tribe compound to focus on her bending training, but rather her father and Tenzin's. Upset about the revelation, Korra wishes she could have had more control over her life. After dinner, everyone attends the festival. Meanwhile, Korra and Julian play a water shooting game, where the goal is to squirt water from guns into a chibi Aang's mouth. During the game, the two start talking about Korra being locked away, prompting her to get upset, and she angrily but unintentionally bends a ton of water into Aang's mouth, causing her to win the game and a stuffed Appa toy. Julian says he supports her, and Korra asks if he really thinks so. When he answers that he does not know, but rather supposes he should support her no matter what he thinks or believes about the situation, convinced that is what she would want him to do, Korra gets mad and throws the stuffed animal at him. Julian calls after her, questioning if he should be supportive or tell her what he thinks. Sitting on a cliff outside the festival, Julian is approached by the spirit of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who tells him that being leader means having to make difficult choices. During the night after the festival, Naga wakes up and begins howling outside of the tent Korra is in. Korra tries to calm her down and notices the dragons are roaring and blasting fire at the snow. They soon see it as a warning, as a dark shadow materializes in the form of a massive number of Dark Spirits. Julian and his friends soon attack the dark spirits, seeing them weakened by Excalibur, the Staff of Atlantis and Alice's spear. Eventually, Unalaq encircles it with water. The spirit changes color and starts to glow, eventually disappearing. Later on, Unalaq offers himself again to become the spiritual adviser to the Alliance of Light, which Julian accepts, asserting his role as leader. The next morning, Alice finds Julian sitting out in the snow. When Julian asks her if he did the right thing, she states that Tenzin and Tonraq are incapable of seeing the big picture. Part 2 Major Events *Unalaq becomes the Alliance of Lights newest enemy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6